


Golden Light

by justastressedIBstudent



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Baby's First Fanfic, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, No Smut, Substance Abuse, Suicide Attempt, fast burn, it's super dramatic, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justastressedIBstudent/pseuds/justastressedIBstudent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super dramatic. Basically, reader is an OC who has an asshole boyfriend. Everything happens really fast bc I can't wait until stuff escalates. Will probably be fairly short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for bothering to click on this. It's dramatic. Everything happens fast. That's pretty much all I can think of.

You gazed at your grandmother skeptically.

“You. Want me. To go spend the summer with MELANIE?” You gasped in disbelief. Your grandmother smiled sweetly.

“Yes, Curry. I do.” She chuckled, ruffling your bushy golden hair. You focused your amber eyes on her intently.

“You know Melanie and I don’t get along, right?” Melanie was your older sister. She was total model material with her dark green eyes and silky gold hair. You envied her, wishing you had her curvy body type and self-confidence. Oh, and a normal name would be a god send, too. Your mother had died shortly after your birth, and was delirious when the nurse asked her what she wanted to name you. She had weakly said, “…curry…” A very surprised group of family surrounded her, trying to figure out why. Your family had plenty of theories, but the main one was that she had misheard the nurse and was asking to eat some curry. She loved curry, so that was entirely probable. Melanie, however, consistently reassured you that she had hated you, and that was why she gave you such a shit name. Melanie was a fucking cow, which is why you hated her. Your name HAD served for some funny instances through your first 3 years of high school.

“Yes, I’m well aware. Melanie, however, wants to reconcile. She told me so.”

“It’s been a year. No one changes that much in a year.” You insisted, turning away. Your grandmother sighed.

“Sorry, hon, but you have no say here. Pack your bags. It’s only a few months! Besides, I heard that she has some interesting new neighbors.” She winked. “You don’t see many monsters out here in the middle of nowhere. And, she does live by the beach. You can try out that new swimsuit you bought.”

Sighing, you rose slowly.

“Fine, I’ll go. I won’t be happy about it though.” Truly, the only thing compelling you to go was the promise to see some monsters, which you had been dying to meet ever since they emerged from the underground. That, and ditching Kay, your boyfriend. He had been… weird lately. As you packed, you made sure to steal plenty of mouthwash and cough syrup. You could really use a drink.

 

As grandma drove away, Melanie enveloped you in a bear hug.

“OH CURRY! I’VE MISSED YOU!” she sang sweetly. Stunned, you hugged her back. As she released you, you gazed up at her house. It was impressive for a 24-year-old, and was certainly larger than your grandma’s house. You slid inside, carrying your bags.

Melanie rushed ahead of you.

“Curry, the guest room is over here. This is where you’ll sleep.” You stepped inside, and instantly smelled the scent of fresh IKEA furniture. The walls were painted a pastel mint, and a fluffy set of minty pillows matched it. You set your suitcase down on the bed.

“Nice place.” You mused. Melanie smirked, watching you pull clothes out.

“Wondering how I could afford it?” she said, knowingly.

“Damn straight.”

“Grandma set aside a bunch of money for us. I used my money for this house instead of going to Harvard or whatever. Local colleges are sooo much cheaper.” She replied.

Wow, she did something slightly sensible. You thought, impressed that she was even GOING to college.

“Also, I got a job as an underwear model.”

You paused. Typical. Figures she’d do something like that. You were honestly jealous.

“Nice. I wish I had your body type.” You said wistfully. Melanie giggled.

“Aww, don’t be like that! You have a great body! Here, I’ll show you.” She got a glint in her eyes as she tackled you and wrestled your hoodie off. You felt all of your scars and bruises visible to open air. Melanie froze as you crawled away.

“Curry… wow… I’m… sorry?” she said, surprised and confused. You grabbed your hoodie and pulled it on.

“Whatever. Just… don’t force me to swim or anything, okay?” you said softly. Silence followed.

“Melanie, can you please leave me alone?” you demanded. She nodded, still surprised. She stood and left. You grabbed the “special” bag from your suitcase, pulling it in behind you as you entered the bathroom and slammed the door. You emptied it out. You put your razors in one drawer, beneath your makeup. You took the mouthwash and took a huge swig. Closing your eyes and letting the concentrated alcohol sink in, you slid back, smiling a bit. You felt a warmth about you, and a bit of fuzziness. Then, you stood again. You could hide the mouthwash and cough syrup in plain sight. The drugs (painkillers, vitamins, etc) were simply placed on the counter as well. You turned to leave, but grabbed a few painkillers and ate them, wincing at the taste. As you left the bathroom, you heard your phone buzz. You checked it, and immediately regretted it. It was Kay.


	2. Chapter 2

Kay: _Hey sexy...come over…im bored :p_

You chose to ignore it. You left the room, grabbing a bag of chips from Melanie’s counter, and flopped on the couch to watch a movie. Your phone buzzed again.

Kay: _Curry i s2g if u r ignoring me I will kick ur ass again_

You hated to admit it, but you were scared.

You: _Sorry, Kay. I can’t. I’m with Melanie right now. Grandma made me go stay with Melanie all summer_

Kay: _Don’t worry ill b right there_

Dread set over you. A few minutes passed.

Kay: _Wuts the address_

You had no choice. Either way, he’d hit you. And honestly, you deserved it. You were too pathetic to stand up for yourself, so you didn’t deserve to exist, right? You quickly texted him the address.

Kay: _k_

You rose and found Melanie, baking cookies.

“Hey… um… Kay is coming over. He kinda insisted, sorry.” You stammered. Surprisingly, Melanie turned and smiled at you.

“That’s no problem! I invited a few friends over, myself. You’ll love them.” Suddenly, the doorbell rang, as if on cue. You silently prayed it wasn’t Kay.

“Hey!” said Melanie in a friendly greeting. “How are all of you?”

“good.” Said a deep voice.

“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM FINE. THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONCERN, HUMAN.” You winced at the volume.

“We are well, my child. I hope you are, too?” said a soothing voice that reminded you of milk and honey.

“Yeah, I’m great too. My little sister is gonna stay with me this summer!” she chortled. Footsteps shuffled in, and you turned to see a very motherly looking goat (?), a tall skeleton wearing shorts and a crop top, and a shorter skeleton in a blue hoodie, track pants, and pink fuzzy slippers. Surprised, you froze.

“Oh, I’m sorry child. We did not mean to frighten you.” Said the goat lady softly. “I am Toriel. It is a pleasure to meet you.” You stood frozen for a few more seconds, but then relaxed and smiled.

“Sorry guys, I’m just used to strangers being horrible. I’m Curry. Nice to meet you all.”

“I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS. IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU, SLIGHTLY YOUNGER HUMAN.” He boomed. You waved. The smaller skeleton stepped forward.

“heya. I’m Sans. Sans the skeleton. For a second there, I thought you had a BONE to pick with us.” He grinned, and you suddenly snorted in laughter.

“That was pretty humerus.” You joked in reply. His grin widened, and Papyrus groaned.

“I AM SORRY THAT SANS HAS INFECTED YOU WITH HIS PUNNERY, HUMAN. NONETHELESS, I WILL BEFRIEND YOU.” You smiled and gestured to the couch.

“I was just about to watch a movie. You guys wanna join me?” you invited. Papyrus lit up, nodding vigorously. Sans and Toriel agreed, sitting down. To your surprise, Sans sat right next to you, sandwiched between you and the armrest of the couch. Papyrus sat beside you as well, clearly enjoying the film, while Melanie and Toriel baked. You were filled with something oddly peaceful, and the fact that you were slightly drugged did wonders for your social anxiety. As you relaxed, your phone buzzed. Dread washed over you. You pulled your phone out of your pocket, trying to nonchalantly check it.

Kay: _im almost there. As soon as I get there, im taking u with me for a little ;)_

You shuddered and put your phone away.

“who was that?” said Sans suddenly, making you whip your head in alarm.

“W-what?” you stammered. He gestured to your phone.

“that fuckboy who just texted you.” You snorted at the ‘fuckboy’ bit, but then turned away.

“That’s my boyfriend.” Sans raised an eyebrow.

“aren’t you supposed to be happy when your boyfriend texts you?”

“Whatever.”

Silence ensued. You could feel Sans studying you.

“What?” you finally demanded.

“nothing. Well, tibia honest, I was wondering how a human can have such intense amber eyes.” He said.

“Oh. Um. I don’t know either.” You said, giggling at his pun and blushing a bit. As you laughed, Kay threw open the door.

“HEY CURRY, I’M HERE!” he bellowed. He saw you laughing while sitting between two skeletons and blushing. He fell silent, and strode over to you, grabbing your wrist and pulling you up aggressively. Sans and Papyrus were bewildered, and Melanie turned around swiftly to see Kay forcing you into a kiss. Melanie rushed over angrily.

“Hey, you! Kay, was it? You better not be the reason she has bruises all over her.” She hissed. Kay glared at her.

“Wow, rude. C’mon Curry. Let’s leave crazy and the fucking weirdos alone.” He pulled you behind him. You smiled apologetically and raced out behind him to ease the pressure on your wrist. After you left, Melanie was fuming. Everyone was surprised.

“uhhh… correct me if i'm wrong, but… wasn’t he being a little rough with her?” said Sans, stunned. Melanie nodded.

“Earlier, I wanted her to try on her new swimsuit, so I pulled off her hoodie. She had cuts and scars and bruises everywhere. If he’s the reason, I swear…”

Sans grimaced. “I don’t know your sister that well, but she seems cool. Now, if that guy is the reason she's hurt… he's gonna have a bad time.”


End file.
